


Good Vibrations

by SerahSanguine



Series: Prompts X-Files Style [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerahSanguine/pseuds/SerahSanguine
Summary: Prompt;4, Scully wears a portable vibe and gives Mulder the control11, Wearable vibrator, public dinner date/family dinner





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you To @graciedane on Twitter for beta reading this for me.

Mulder and Scully had been dating a few months and she was always looking to try new experiences but nothing had been quite as daring as what they were going to do today. Mulder had bought her vibrating panties a few weeks ago and she was yet to wear them until today. 

She had lost a bet earlier in the week which meant she had to wear those panties and give Mulder control of them. To pick and choose when he saw fit. Which lead to today and she had to wear them to dinner in a public restaurant with her Mom and Mulder. 

She was just putting the finishing touches on her outfit, she was wearing a deep satin blue dress with a sweetheart neckline that was slim to the body until the waist where it flared out. Showing not only the curves of her upper body but the smooth slender legs. Her hair was in an updo with a few single curled strands surrounding her face, showing her cheekbones and upper jaw. Her makeup was subtle but enchanting with a deep smoky eye shadow and a lipstick a little darker than her natural shade. With the last spritz of her Paris perfume, there was a knock at the door.

She walked over to the front door in her bare feet not making a sound against the floor. She opened it to see Mulder smiling down at her he was wearing a charcoal dinner suit with an off white shirt. He looked stunning and his facial expression soon changed to one of incredible desire and in awe of her beauty which made her normal pale complexion turn a deep shade of crimson.

“Wow Scully.”

She moved out of the way letting him in and softly closing the door behind them both.

“You don’t look too bad yourself Mulder,” she chuckled. 

This time it was his turn to blush,

“I missed you,” he whispered 

“It’s only been a few hours”

“Still enough time to miss you.” he leaned down and kissed her softly before moving to the sofa.

“I just need to get my shoes on and we're all set.” She moved to the bedroom finding her black stiletto heels and slipped them onto her feet before moving to her chest of drawers, opening to top draw and pulling out the remote control to the panties that she was wearing. 

She couldn’t have been more than five minutes and when she walked back towards the living room she found Mulder relaxed on her sofa watching some random game highlights. 

“Did we win?” 

“No, we lost like normal," he said salty. 

He switched off the tv and stood up, she passed him the remote and wicked smile formed on his face. He didn’t need to ask what it was for, he already knew. 

“Are you ready to go?”

“Yes, your car or mine?” 

“Yours.” She was trying not to let him hear the wavering in her voice as her stomach was in knots with excitement and nervousness. She followed him out of her apartment locking the door behind them and walked towards his car and made their way to the restaurant. 

**20 minutes later.**

They were about 5 minutes away from the restaurant Mulder’s eyes completely fixed on the road, while she too was staring out of the window into the Washington streets.

The whole journey she had been anxious and nervous, knowing at any given time he could set off the pulsating vibration. But there was another part of her that was excited and thrilled, for the possibility of being caught was highly erotic, she couldn’t wait to start the game. 

No sooner had she thought those words, She felt her seat vibrating and realized that he had turned on the panties. She looked at him and his eyes did not waver off the road. An instant pool of moisture formed in between her legs. 

She felt the low hum against her vulva sweet and steady. She enjoyed the sensation for a few minutes letting the hum of the vibrator course through her body enjoying the sensation and pleasure it was emitting. That was until the car had hit a pothole and it slipped from her vulva to her clit. 

She inhaled sharply the vibrator felt more intense Mulder quickly looked over at her and she felt the vibrations intensify. her hand gripped the plastic of the car door her knuckles turning white as a moan escaped her lips. 

She started rocking back and forth in her seat her skin felt clammy, her face flushed. She was trying to cause friction and was so close to bringing herself to climax but the vibrations weren't enough, she needed more. 

“Mulder…” she whispered 

“Hum...”

He was acting innocent and she hated it. 

“Please,” she begged.

He chuckled and stopped the car, and she realized that they were outside the restaurant. Damn him she was extremely aroused and sexually frustrated, wanting nothing more but to cum, her inner thighs already sticky with her desire. 

“Fuck,” she said silently. 

She opened the sun visor looking into the mirror making sure her face showed no signs of her heightened arousal and frustration. Her car door soon opened and she stepped out he placed his hand at the small of her back. It felt like fire against her already heated skin. He lead her toward the restaurant maître d′. 

“Hello, How can I help you this evening?”

“A reservation under the name of Scully,” he answered clearly. 

The Maître d′, who Scully paid no attention to lead them towards the table they were going to be seated at. All she could focus on was the heat of Mulder's skin against hers and the look of mock innocence with a splash a desire in the depths of his hazel eyes. She looked away as they had arrived at the table it was set away from the others, near the clear open full-length window, at the moment looked more like doors. That's when she spotted the familiar shade of red hair that could only be her mother.

“Hello Dana” 

She watched as her mom stood up in a beautiful black dress that she had never seen before_ . _ Mulder's hand left the small of her back and she walked towards her mother and hugged her. 

“Hi Mom”

Her mom kissed her on her cheek then moved towards Mulder. 

“Hello Mrs Scully”

“Good evening Fox, and you should know by now to either call me Maggie or mom,” she said warm-hearted. 

Scully watched as her mom took the place opposite her at the table and Mulder sat next to her entwining their hands. 

“Are you alright dear? You look flushed.”

She blushed, “I’m fine thank you Mom it’s just an incredibly warm night”

She looked at Mulder and he smirked before turning back to her mom. 

“Yes, it is.” 

Conversation flowed easily, they ordered their food which arrived promptly and was delicious. Mulder had turned the vibrating function off for a while to which is was thankful. She didn’t want to explain to her mom why she was moaning and thrusting her hips at the table.

Mulder began to speak and she felt the low hum back in between her legs she went to speak in reply but he turned the vibrations on what seemed like the intense mode. Her panties flooded with her wetness, she closed her mouth trying to stifle a moan instead she opted for biting her lip hard to the point she could taste blood. The vibrations stopped and she sighed with relief and frustration. The dessert soon arrived and conversation stopped momentarily while everyone enjoyed their food. 

20 minutes later with the dessert eaten her mom started talking to her and he turned on the panties back on intense, her heart began to race her stomach began to flutter she was desperately trying to pay attention to what her mom was saying but she couldn’t think straight. She looked over at Mulder and couldn’t help but melt to look at him, while her panties became even more soaking wet, the look in his eyes were dark, lustful and devilish. No one but her new that look meant, he was horny and hungry for her body, which only intensified the desire within her. She longed to just rip his clothes off an suck his dick!

She looked at the random guy at the table across from them, to see if they had noticed her facial expressions change. But he wasn’t even paying attention to the table in front of him being more engrossed in his conversations. 

The vibration seemed to start and stop and intensify in vibration as it pulsated on her wet pussy, she shifted to feel it pulse against her clit which only made it more pleasurable. Every time she thought she was about to climax the vibrations would stop and then start again. Scully growled low in her throat, she had to make him suffer if only a little bit of what she was feeling. She snaked her hand underneath the table and grabbed his dick. Which was hot, hard and ready for her. 

Feeling him like that sent her body into overdrive and she pulsated for the very last time. As her whole body tensed and shuddered as her walls convulsed violently against her panties. Her orgasm took over her whole body. She felt she had exploded and shattered into a million pieces she saw black spots behind her eyelids and momentarily forgot where she was.

“Fuck.” 

“Dana, Dana, Dana are you ok?”

Scully opened her eyes realizing she was still at the restaurant and her mom was looking at her with a look of concern on her face.

“Yes, sorry Mom my leg seems to have fallen asleep and the pins and needles are a bit intense”

Mulder laughed knowing the double meaning behind her words. She threw him a don’t even think about it look and he stopped instantly. 

A little while later it was time to go, everyone said pleasant goodbyes and promises were made to see each other again soon. Scully watched her mom get in her car and drive away.

She waited until her mom was out of sight before whispering in his ear.

“You are a wicked, wicked man. I’ll get you back for this.” 

And she knew it was his time to shiver. 

The End. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for ready, as always I appreciate your feedback good or bad.


End file.
